Confiance
by LegMa
Summary: Un mois après leur accident, une petite discussion s'impose entre Tony et Ziva... Suite de la fic "Mauvais souvenirs" mais je pense qu'on peut la lire sans avoir lu la première.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut la compagnie ! Eh oui, me revoici pour vous jouer un mauvais tour héhéhé ! ... Lol, je blague, bien sûr ^^ C'est pour vous présenter une nouvelle fic =) ** comment ça c'est quand même un mauvais tour ? tsss ** Bon, allez, assez de blabla._

_**Auteur:** Legma._

_**Titre:** Confiance._

_**Ship:** Tiva._

_**Résumé:** Une petite discussion s'impose entre Tony et Ziva depuis leur accident... _

_**Disclaimer:** Fic à moi, franchise pas à moi. C'est aussi simple que ça ^^_

_**Note de l'auteur:** 1) je suis toujours nulle pour les résumés, c'est un fait. 2) Désolée pour les shippeuses ''romantiques'' mais il n'y aura pas non plus de baiser dans celle-ci ^^' 3) Alors, après avoir reçu des reviews/menaces pour faire une suite, je n'ai pas pu refuser et voici ce que mon cerveau a fait. Donc, que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, "**Confiance**" **est la suite de **"**Mauvais souvenirs**" ! Mais je pense qu'elle peut se lire même si on n'a pas lu "Mauvais souvenirs" ;) _

_Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ^^ Très bonne lecture =)_

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Confiance**

Des cliquetis se firent entendre quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Au début lointain, ils se firent plus prononcés aux oreilles de l'Agent McGee et de Gibbs qui se trouvaient à leurs bureaux à avancer dans l'enquête qui leur avait été confié. Comme poussé d'une même curiosité, les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers la source du bruit. C'est alors qu'ils la virent.

- Ziva ! s'exclamèrent-ils en se levant.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle timidement en s'arrêtant.

Gibbs alla la rejoindre et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en lui disant qu'il était content de la revoir ici tandis que Tim affichait simplement un sourire radieux. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la jeune femme avait eu cet accident de voiture avec son collègue, l'Agent DiNozzo. Un mois qu'elle n'était plus revenue à l'agence. Un mois ! Ça lui paraissait être une éternité. Les jours défilaient mais pour la jeune femme, ils se ressemblaient tous ! C'était tout simplement invivable. Et cela avait débuté dès la première semaine de repos, lorsqu'elle avait dû rester à l'hôpital…

**Flashback**

- Et là, Sœur Antoinette a pris la boule 14 ! Non mais tu imagines ? J'me voyais déjà courir après elle sur la piste de lancement tandis qu'elle glisserait avec les doigts encore dans la boule, expliqua Abby en mimant la scène, crayon en main. Mais non, à la surprise de tout le monde, elle l'a envoyée comme un boulet de canon et nous a fait un Strike ! C'était grandiose, tu aurais vu ça…

- J'imagine, sourit Ziva.

- C'est comme ça qu'on a gagné contre les prêtres, se réjouit-elle. Mais ils veulent remettre ça le mois prochain pour la revanche. Autant te dire…

Ziva sourit à Abby en écoutant son récit. La Laborantine avait quitté son labo pour lui tenir compagnie, et depuis une heure, elles parlaient de choses et d'autres. Enfin, il s'agissait plus d'un monologue. En effet, l'Agent David était encore fatiguée de ses opérations et ses phrases étaient bien courtes. Le médecin l'avait prévenue qu'elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait autant affaiblie. Cela dit, malgré son envie grandissante d'aller retrouver les bras de Morphée, elle se réjouit d'avoir de la compagnie. En deux jours, elle n'avait eu droit qu'à une heure de visite, soit une demi-heure par jour. C'était compréhensible venant du médecin, mais affreusement frustrant pour la jeune femme. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion que de voir Abby et Ducky dans la soirée, les autres membres de l'équipe étant occupés sur des enquêtes. Elle avait d'ailleurs était surprise d'apprendre que Tony n'avait pas voulu de ses trois jours de congés. Ça lui aurait pourtant fait du bien… Autant à lui qu'à elle !

Oui, Ziva aurait bien aimé le voir, même si ça n'avait été que cette petite demi-heure, cela lui aurait suffit. Juste une petite demi-heure… Pas seulement pour être avec lui, mais pour parler. Parler de ce qui s'était passé. Car depuis cet accident, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Elle avait bien vu lorsqu'ils étaient tous venu la voir à son réveil, qu'il était distant, malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait montré qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais derrière son visage souriant durant toute la soirée, elle avait su qu'il n'en était rien. Ce n'était qu'une image… Et elle aurait bien aimé la lui enlever. Mais depuis ce jour, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Et cela l'attristait. Quand pourra-t-elle le voir ? Quand viendra-t-il ? Elle en avait assez d'attendre patiemment ! Et c'était encore plus dur du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre étant donné le temps pluvieux qui sévissait depuis hier matin.

La jeune femme s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit en regardant par la fenêtre. Une journée grise, une fois de plus… Grise parsemait de touches de couleurs grâce à son amie qui pétillait de bonheur, comme toujours. Elle la regarda en souriant. Elle avait beaucoup de chances de l'avoir à ses côtés…

- Tu crois que je devrais les laisser gagner cette fois ? continua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

- Hum, oui tu as raison, je ne dois pas faire ça ! Après tout ce sont des prêtres, et ils sont censés être fairplay ! déclara-t-elle fermement. Bon, je vais aux toilettes et ensuite je te raconte ce qui est arrivé à McGee hier, sourit-elle en posant son crayon et en se levant.

Ziva la regarda partir et en profita pour s'installer plus confortablement. Peu de temps après, la laborantine revint dans la chambre et sembla quelque peu gênée par ce qu'elle voyait. L'Agent David, ne résistant pas à la fatigue, s'était assoupie en moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour faire taire Tony. Hésitant à partir et la laisser dormir, Abby décida de retourner auprès d'elle sur la pointe des pieds, de la laisser dormir et de continuer son activité, c'est-à-dire, la décoration de son plâtre.

**Fin du flashback**

- Comment es-tu venue ici ?

- J'ai pris un Taxi !

- Tu aurais dû m'le dire, je serai venu te chercher.

- Tu aurais osé quitter ton lieu de travail alors que vous êtes en cours d'une enquête, McGee ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Euh, bah… Je suis sûr que Gibbs aurait accepté, pas vrai Patron ?

Gibbs le regarda, un sourire en coin.

- Oui, dit-il amusé.

- Ah, tu vois !

La jeune femme rit devant cette scène. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de revenir. Même si ce n'était qu'une simple visite de courtoisie…

- Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa Tim en montrant la chaise de son bureau.

- Non, c'est bon, sourit-elle. J'ai promis à Abby de venir la voir dès mon arrivée.

- Elle était chez toi y a deux jours, s'exclama McGee. Elle pourrait tout de même nous laisser la priorité !

- Je n'ai pas bougé de chez moi, tu sais. Il suffisait de… passer.

- Euh, c'est qu'on a eu pas mal de boulot alors…

- Et d'ailleurs il y en a encore, McGee ! réprimanda Jethro alors qu'il était parti se rasseoir.

- Oui, Patron !

Il alla alors se remettre derrière son ordinateur sous la mine mi-amusé mi-déçue de la jeune femme.

- Bon, j'vais vous laisser, souffla-t-elle. Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

- Je te jure que j'ai voulu venir à plusieurs reprises, Ziva ! s'excusa Tim lorsqu'elle passa devant son bureau.

- Ne t'en fais pas, McGee.

Elle lui sourit aimablement puis empoigna ses béquilles pour aller vers l'ascenseur. Il était vrai qu'elle était déçue qu'il ne soit pas venu lui rendre visite, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, il avait appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Bon, trois fois, mais c'était toujours plus que Gibbs. Cela dit, ça lui aurait beaucoup plu qu'il vienne. Même Palmer avait prit le temps de venir chez elle ! Elle souffla à demi énervée puis entra dans l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait mise de côté ! Déjà qu'elle se sentait complètement inutile depuis l'accident, il fallait en plus qu'ils enfoncent le couteau dans la plaie ! Elle détestait cela ! C'était comme le jour où elle avait dû utiliser le fauteuil roulant pour la première fois…

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**_Alors ? ^^ Ce début de suite, il vous convient ou pas ? Dites-moi tout, je veux tout savoir xD ! _**

**_Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire, que la fic sera faite de plusieurs flashback, comme je l'ai débuté un mois après l'accident... J'espère que ça vous plait quand même... _**

**_Bon, si c'est le cas, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine =)_**

**_Merci de me lire et gros bisous._**

**_Legma._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va bien… Pas trop dure la reprise ? ^^ Allez, sans plus attendre, je vous montre le chapitre deux =). Je ne pensais pas que cette suite de fic plairait ^^' C'est vrai, j'ai toujours eu du mal à faire les suites ! xD Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait bien plaisir =)_

_**Cc **: Simple, rapide et clair ! ^^ Merci, ravie que ça te plaise *pour le moment* ^^_

_**Chou05 **: Une deuxième fan ! o.O ! Wow, merci =) Ravie de te retrouver et merci de ta review ;) Cela dit, si tu veux tout savoir, alors 'faudra attendre les autres chapitres :P_

_**MissA0805, supergirl971 **(hé, salut toi ^^) et **Onsteller**, merci de l'avoir ajouté dans vos alertes ;)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Flashback**

- Bonne nouvelle, Mlle David, après cinq jours de pluie vous allez enfin pouvoir sortir dehors ! déclara joyeusement l'infirmière en allant poser le plateau repas sur la palette.

- C'est vrai ? Super !

Elle retira prestement la couverture, s'attela à se mettre sur le bord du lit et posa délicatement les pieds sur le sol. Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mettre debout, la jeune infirmière se précipita sur elle.

- Houlà, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en la força à se rasseoir.

- Mais vous avez dit que je pouvais…

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite, voyons. Vous devez manger d'abord.

- Je mangerai en revenant, dit-elle en se relevant.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de l'infirmière qui l'en empêcha une seconde fois.

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas y aller en marchand, se moqua-t-elle.

- Oh, j'vous en prie, faites-moi sortir de cette pièce, je n'en peux plus de rester enfermer, commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

- Bon, très bien, souffla-t-elle. Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite, mit-elle en garde avant de sortir.

L'Agent David attendit alors patiemment, trop heureuse de pouvoir quitter ces quatre murs. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière revint.

- Oh non, soupira Ziva en remarquant ce que l'infirmière tenait devant elle.

- Eh si, sourit-elle. Le Dr Hillian juge que vous êtes encore fragile pour utiliser des béquilles, d'où le fauteuil roulant. Allez, ne faites pas cette tête, rit-elle en l'approchant de Ziva. Vous vouliez sortir, pas vrai ?

- J'espérais que ce serait différent, bouda-t-elle en remontant sa chemise médicale.

- Comme quelqu'un de charmant pour te pousser ? dit-on dans l'encadrement de la porte de chambre.

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête vers la voix qui les avait surprises toutes les deux, une plus que l'autre. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus attendu cette voix et Ziva n'espérait plus l'entendre un jour, ou alors pas de si tôt.

- Tony, souffla-t-elle.

Etonnée de le voir ici, elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle. A première vue, il avait l'air plutôt en forme, remarqua-t-elle. Les marques sur son visage avaient pratiquement toutes disparues et, son épaule en écharpe n'avait pas l'air de le gêner tant que ça.

- Désolé, je t'aurai bien offert un bouquet de fleur mais… les tarifs des taxis ont augmenté, sourit-il amusé mais tout de même gêné.

- Euh… ce n'est pas grave, parvint-elle à dire.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes et l'infirmière commença à se sentir de trop. Hésitant à déranger ce moment qui s'éternisait, elle décida tout de même de briser le silence.

- Hem ! Bon, euh, je suppose que vous ne voulez plus sortir ? s'adressa-t-elle à Ziva.

- Et bien…

- Si ! intervint Tony. Il fait un temps radieux, ce serait dommage de rester sur le lit. Enfin, toi ! Rester coucher ! Sur le lit ! Hem… J'vais vous donner un coup de main, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer pour se sortir de là.

Mêlant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme tint une poignée du fauteuil et invita du regard l'infirmière à aider la jeune femme à s'y installer. Une fois assise, Tony s'empressa de l'aider à poser sa jambe plâtrée sur le support prévu à cet effet.

- Jolis dessins… Jolie vue, sourit-il de plus belle.

Ziva, suivant son regard, comprit tout de suite et se hâta d'abaisser sa tenue médicale avant de lui administrer un slap qui le fit presque rencontrer le plâtre, sous le regard amusé de l'infirmière.

- J'vois que t'as pas perdu tes réflexes, remarqua-t-il en se redressant.

- Tout comme toi ! répondit-elle en détournant la tête.

Le jeune homme exprima un rire puis regarda la jeune infirmière qui, décidemment, ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Bon, si on y allait ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Euh, vous pensez réussir à la pousser avec un seul bras de valide ?

Tony contempla un instant son bras en écharpe puis réalisa soudain que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise remarque.

- J'n'avais pas pensé à ce détail, songea-t-il à voix haute. Ça vous ennuierait de nous déposer dans… un endroit tranquille, dehors ?

- Non, pas du tout, Monsieur.

Lui souriant, elle empoigna le fauteuil, sortirent tous les trois de cette chambre qui commençait à peser chez l'Agent David puis entrèrent dans l'ascenseur dans un silence pesant. Bien qu'ils aient eu un échange quelques minutes plus tôt dans la chambre, ils avaient du mal à croiser leur regard. Tous deux avaient une raison bien précise de cet évitement mais aucun n'avait le courage de la surmonter pour s'affronter. Pourtant, il le faudra bien. Après tout, si le jeune homme était venu la voir aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

**Fin du flashback**

Ziva releva la tête lentement lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur ouvrirent la voie vers le laboratoire de son amie. Se souvenir de ce moment l'avait calmé mais quelque peu… affecté. Non pas le fait de se revoir dépendante de quelqu'un en fauteuil roulant, mais plutôt le fait de repenser au jeune homme…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et souffla légèrement. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser tout ça… Avant que les portes ne se referment, elle sortit de là et suivit les ''doux sons'' qui lui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Avec habileté, elle s'approcha du bureau de la Laborantine qui effectuait des recherches.

- Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué ce son dans cette chanson ! remarqua Abby en relevant la tête de son ordinateur.

- Salut Abby !

La jeune gothique se retourna prestement et en sursaut, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme.

- Ouiiiiii, s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras doucement. Tu es venue !

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, sourit-elle.

- C'est vrai ! dit Abby en la libérant de son étreinte. Qui est venu te chercher ? Ducky ? McGee ? Gi…

- Non, personne ! Juste le chauffeur de taxi.

- Quoi ? Aucun n'est venu te chercher ?

- Ils sont sur une enquête, Abby. Lui fit-elle se rappeler.

- Euh, oui, exact ! dit-elle gênée. Mais tout de même ! Quelqu'un aurait pu se libérer ! Bon, pour Tony… j'dis pas, il est tout excusé…

L'Agent David lui sourit légèrement avant de baisser la tête. Oui, il était hors-jeu… Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Ça, la jeune femme l'ignorait ! Elle avait espéré que ça lui passerait vite, mais il n'en avait rien été, malheureusement. Avant même d'avoir le temps de se replonger dans ce souvenir, son amie la ramena à la réalité en l'invitant à aller dans l'autre pièce où elle pourrait s'asseoir confortablement. Elle sourit à ce geste. Elle savait Abby très câline et compatissante mais depuis que Ziva avait eu cet accident, elle n'avait cessé d'être aux petits soins avec la jeune femme. Surtout lorsqu'elle venait chez elle. Et pour cela, elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante ! Même si elle avait été réticente au début…

**à suivre...**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Voili voilou ! Un deuxième chapitre de posté... J'espère qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Surtout, ne me dites pas que je suis sadique d'avoir coupé le flashback à ce passage car ce n'est que le début héhé ! ^_^ **_

_**Allez, à la semaine prochaine =)**_

_**Merci de me lire et gros bisous.**_

_**Legma.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien le bonjour à tous ! Finalement, j'ai du temps pour poster le chapitre suivant aujourd'hui, alors sans plus attendre, je vous laisse le découvrir ;)_

_**Chou05 **: Comment ça « ce n'est pas humain » ? o.O Mais je suis bien humaine, je t'assure ! xD ! Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plaise toujours =)_

_**Sky987 **et **Nyamo19**, merci d'avoir mis cette fic dans vos alertes ;)_

_Bonne lecture ^_^_

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Flashback**

Depuis que Ziva était sortie de l'hôpital, Abby venait la voir aussi souvent que possible chez elle. Au début, c'était tous les soirs après le travail, ou quand elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans la journée… Mais lorsque la jeune femme n'avait plus voulu de son fauteuil, se sentant prête à utiliser les béquilles, Abby avait réduit ses passages à la demande de son amie. Chose qu'elle avait très bien pris et accepté avec le sourire. Mais, apparemment, elle n'avait pas saisi la totalité du message…

- J'vais te chercher un coussin ! dit-elle en partant dans la chambre

- Abby… C'est bon, souffla Ziva.

La Laborantine revint quelques secondes après, coussin en main, et le positionna sous la jambe plâtrée de la jeune femme qui reposait sur la table basse du salon.

- Voilà, sourit-elle. Tu seras mieux comme ça !

- Abby…

- Tu veux une couverture ? Un thé ?

- Ab…

- Aller aux toilettes ?

- Abby ! cria-t-elle.

Celle-ci s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger et regarda Ziva en se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Quoi ?

Ziva souffla fortement. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout cela. Elle la regarda fixement et lui prit les mains ce qui l'obligea à s'asseoir sur la table basse.

- Ecoute, j'te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais, ça me touche mais… justement tu en fais trop ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, Abby.

- Tu as quand même une jambe cassée, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui ! Une jambe ! Juste une jambe ! Et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de moi comme ça, expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je… je peux très bien me débrouiller seule, tu sais.

- Je sais, dit-elle tristement en baissant les yeux.

- J'veux simplement que tu sois toi-même.

- Mais je suis moi-même, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Abby… Tu sais très bien de quoi j'veux parler ! J'étouffais déjà à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas envi que ce soit la même chose ici. Je ne veux pas qu'on me considère comme une épopée !

- Eclopée.

- Oui, peu importe, c'est pareille. Le plus important c'est que tu comprennes que si je n'ai plus voulu du fauteuil c'est justement pour cette raison. Et si j'ai besoin d'un coup de main alors je le dirai.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent désolées de leur comportement respectif. Ziva n'avait pas voulu réprimander Abby tout comme elle, qui ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait étouffer Ziva en s'occupant d'elle.

- Je suis désolée, avoua Abby. Je voulais juste t'aider… J'pensais que ça te ferait du bien qu'on s'occupe de toi et, d'avoir de la compagnie. On a quand même failli te perdre !

- Oh, Abby…

Ne pouvant se lever normalement, elle écarta les bras faisant ainsi comprendre à son amie ce qu'elle voulait faire. Dans un sourire embêté, Abby accepta l'étreinte chaleureuse.

- J'te demande pardon, j'n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça.

- Non ! s'écarta Abby en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu as bien fait, au contraire. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça pouvait te faire souffrir. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, rattraper ces moments où tu étais entre la vie et la mort.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, Abby mais à To…

La jeune femme s'arrêta subitement puis détourna le regard vers sa jambe. Voilà qu'elle repensait à lui. Cela en devenait fatigant.

- Tony ?

- Laisse tomber, dit-elle en allumant la télé.

- J'pensais que tu ne lui en voulais pas ?

- C'est le cas ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant d'un coup vers elle. C'est lui qui… Oh, je n'ai pas envi de parler de ça, ce soir, souffla-t-elle.

- Mais…

- S'il-te-plait.

Voyant la sincérité et la supplication dans ses yeux, Abby acquiesça et lui sourit. Elle ne voulait pas la mettre mal-à-l'aise ou gâcher leur soirée… Même si ça faisait la énième fois que Ziva repoussait la discussion à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne la remercierait jamais assez de sa grande patience.

**Fin du flashback **

De sa grande patience, et de son oreille toujours attentive. Même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être dorlotée, elle appréciait le geste. Jamais personne n'avait été comme ça avec elle, du moins, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne… Il y a deux jours encore, la Laborantine avait passé la soirée chez elle et avait cuisiné. Une fois de plus, elles avaient passé une soirée entre fille, s'occupant de leur image féminine. D'ailleurs, les ongles de pieds de Ziva s'en souvenaient encore.

- Finalement on a bien fait de garder le noir, sourit Abby en regardant les orteils visibles de Ziva.

- Oui, rit celle-ci en s'essayant.

- Je trouve que ça se marrie très bien avec ton plâtre !

- Moi aussi, sourit-elle. Cela dit, j'n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de l'enlever.

- Il ne te reste plus longtemps à attendre.

- Je sais mais c'est encore trop long ! Je n'peux rien faire avec ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses béquilles sur le sol. Ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas couru ; plus prit de douches ou de bains !

- Mais tu…

Abby s'arrêta un instant en la regardant perplexe. Plus de douches et de bains ?

- Oh mais je me lave au lavabo, Abby ! s'exclama d'un coup Ziva en comprenant son silence.

- Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur, rit-elle. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de revenir au travail ?

- Ça fait du bien, souffla-t-elle. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le Directeur Vance m'a donné autant de jours de repos. C'est vrai, je peux très bien venir travailler au bureau !

- Tu réussirais à rester bien sagement assise derrière ton bureau tandis que les autres vont sur le terrain ? s'enquit Abby en connaissant déjà la réponse.

L'Agent David réfléchit un bref moment avant de baisser la tête en boudant un ''non'' à peine audible. Bien sûr que non, elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Elle le savait, et d'ailleurs, Leon Vance devait probablement s'en douter aussi tout comme il devait savoir qu'elle était capable de supporter ces journées de travails, son état s'étant très vite amélioré. Mais il ne devait prendre aucun risque… Et ces semaines de convalescence n'étaient pas à ignorer.

Cela aussi, Ziva le savait. Elle ne pouvait nier que ça lui avait fait du bien, une ou deux fois, lorsque la fatigue arrivait subitement. Elle espérait seulement qu'il lui accorderait de revenir durant ses mois de rééducation musculaire. De toute façon, elle avait prévu tout un programme pour revenir au top de sa forme. Il n'était pas question pour elle d'être un fardeau pour l'équipe !

- Tu…

- Hé, Abby ! Ducky voudrait que tu regardes ce truc, dit-on en entrant dans le labo'. Ça ressemble à… Ziva, finit-on par dire après avoir relevé la tête.

- Ça me ressemble ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce _truc_, Tony.

- Ah ! Euh, non, tiens ! s'empressa-t-il de nier en donnant le tube à Abby. Il faudrait que… ce soit fait rapidement… Abby, dit-il en ne quittant pas des yeux Ziva.

- Speedy Gonzales est mon troisième prénom, après Rien-ne-me-résiste, sourit-elle en sautant de sa chaise.

- T'es la meilleure, dit-il en la regardant partir.

- Tiens, un quatrième prénom. 'Faudra que je pense à m'inscrire dans le livre des records, songea-t-elle en partant de l'autre côté.

Lorsqu'il ne l'eut plus dans son champ de vision, il se remit à sa position initiale et c'est alors qu'il intercepta le regard de la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'avait dévisagé depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pu s'en défaire, mémorisant chaque parcelle de son visage, de son corps… se noyant dans son odeur corporelle enchanteresse. Ça faisait si longtemps… _trop_ longtemps ! Il faisait parti de ceux qu'ils n'étaient pas venus la voir chez elle… Des personnes qui lui avaient envoyé un mail avec pour seuls écrits '' Salut, c'est moi… Comment tu te sens ? Tony.''

Ça avait été toujours mieux que rien, mais elle avait espéré plus… Etait-ce égoïste de sa part ? Sûrement ! Mais n'était-ce pas compréhensible ?

- J'ignorais que tu devais passer, lui dit-il en la sortant de ses songes.

- Je ne reste pas longtemps.

- Ah… D'accord, souffla-t-il. Ravie de t'avoir revue. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, finit-il par dire en tournant les talons.

- Tony ?

Elle attrapa rapidement ses béquilles et se mit debout. Le jeune homme, surprit par tant de hâte, s'arrêta et la regarda, attendant patiemment qu'elle laisse échapper un son de sa bouche entr'ouverte.

- Tu… Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Je ne retourne qu'à mon bureau…

- Oui, je sais.

- Tu ne veux plus rester avec Abby ?

- J'ai… disons que j'aimerai… parler, avec toi !

- Parler ?

- Discuter, de choses et d'autres.

- Je vois… Dans ce cas, allons blablater dans l'ascenseur, s'exclama-t-il en traversant le laboratoire. A tout à l'heure, Abby.

- Courage, souffla-t-elle à Ziva qui suivait le jeune homme.

La jeune femme lui adressa un vague sourire et rejoignit l'Italien qui retenait l'ascenseur.

- Attention à la rainure, prit-il soin de l'informer en l'aidant à entrer.

- Merci.

Elle se mit à ses côtés tandis qu'il appuya sur le bouton. L'ambiance sembla imiter celle qu'ils avaient connu tous deux, il y a de cela près d'un mois…

**à suivre... **

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Et voici un nouveau flashback... j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bon, déjà il était un petit peu plus long =D Pour les petits curieux, je vous donne un indice pour le prochain chapitre : Il y aura un flashback ! xD Bah quoi ? C'est tout de même un indice de taille, hein ! ^^ D'accord, un autre indice... discussion entre Tony et Ziva ! ;)**_

_**Mais il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine ^_^ **_

_**Allez, bonne journée et je vous remercie encore une fois de continuer à me lire =)**_

_**Gros bisous **_

_**Legma.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Je ne traine pas trop, et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 4. Une seule chose, merci énormément pour vos reviews ^_^

**Chou05** : C'est vrai que niveau coupure, j'aurai pu être plus sympa ^^ mais c'est marrant, non ? lol En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir =)

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Flashback**

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière eux, évacuant ainsi la tension qui s'était accumulée durant la descente entre Tony et Ziva. Toujours assise dans le fauteuil roulant, la jeune femme se laissa pousser par l'infirmière qui l'amena dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Rapidement, Ziva ferma les yeux et apprécia l'air pur et les rayons chaud du soleil qui se hâtèrent d'envelopper son visage. Ça faisait tellement de bien… Cette simple sensation avait permis de lui faire oublier une partie de son mal-être jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que l'infirmière les avait abandonné et qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant qu'avec le jeune homme qui s'était assis sur un bac de fleurs.

Celui-ci n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche, voulant la laisser en profiter. Tout ce qu'il se permit de faire, fut de la regarder, admirant sa beauté naturelle qu'il avait bien cru ne plus revoir durant son court séjour à l'hôpital… Bien qu'il se soit écoulé cinq jours, ce souvenir était présent à chaque instant comme si cela s'était passé ce matin. Pourtant, lorsque le médecin leur avait appris la nouvelle, il avait été soulagé et heureux de la savoir sortie d'affaire. Il savait alors qu'il continuerait à voir son visage, son sourire mutin, ses yeux rieurs et sa voix si… Oh, sa voix ! Le souvenir le plus dur qui résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête lorsqu'elle lui avait certifié qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé. Mais c'était trop pour lui ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir ! Cet accident… son état… tout cela était de sa faute ! Malgré le fait que ses amis aient démenti et qu'il ait joué le jeu devant eux, il ne pouvait plus dorénavant, faire semblant. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul il y repensait et… c'était trop dur….

D'un geste rapide, le jeune homme attrapa ses lunettes de soleil et les mit afin de ne pas montrer l'émotion embrumer ses yeux. Après un silence de plus entre eux, ils se décidèrent enfin à accrocher leur regard.

- Tu..., commencèrent-ils d'un même son de voix.

- Désolée, sourit-elle gênée. Vas-y.

Il l'observa en train de baiser les yeux et de jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Ce n'était pas à elle de se confondre en excuses…

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… et toi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Disait-elle la vérité ? La connaissant, elle disait toujours le contraire. Cela dit, ça avait l'air d'aller, si l'on faisait abstraction de sa jambe…

- Bien ! dit-il rapidement en détournant la tête. Beau temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui. Ça fait du bien.

- J'imagine… Alors, tu ne fais pas tout voir aux infirmières, j'espère ! sourit-il pour essayer de se détendre.

Surprise, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

- J'peux très bien me laver seule, Tony ! s'estomaqua-t-elle.

- Hein ?... Oh, rit-il en comprenant la bourde. Non, je ne te parlais pas de ça. C'est une expression… En faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Oh ! grimaça-t-elle.

- Ah, sacrée Ziva, sourit-il. Ça aussi, ça me manquait…

- C'est ta faute aussi, avec tes expressions bizarroïdes, bouda-t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Et… qu'est-ce qui te manquait d'autre ?

Cette question lui avait été posée si innocemment, qu'elle le fit s'arrêter de rire, non sans pour autant lui défaire son sourire qui devint bien pâle…

- Qu'est-ce qui me… Oh, et bien… Par où commencer ? rit-il nerveusement.

Oui, par quoi commencer ? Tout chez elle lui avait manqué ! Mais comment lui dire cela si elle continuait à le fixer de cette façon ? Si… intensément, cherchant peut-être à se plonger dans son regard à travers les lunettes de soleil.

- Des tas de choses m'ont manqué, débuta-t-il tout bas. Et des tas me manquent toujours…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil roulant en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et se lancer. Maintenant qu'il était là, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière…

- J'ai… longuement repensé à…ce qui nous est arrivé. Pour tout te dire, j'ai essayé de trouver des explications à tout cela, au… ''pourquoi c'est arrivé ?'' et au ''pourquoi je n'ai pas évité plus tôt ce camion ?'' et je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y en avait pas trente-six mille. Le seul responsable c'est moi.

- Non ! dit-elle brusquement en secoua la tête. Tony tu…

- Laisses-moi finir, s'te-plait…

Elle le regarda peinée qu'il puisse penser ceci tandis que lui, dernière ses verres teintés, dissimulait tant bien que mal l'humidité qui augmenté de plus en plus.

- Je sais que tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas à être désolé. J'entends encore ta voix si fatiguée des opérations que tu as dû supporter, résonner dans ma tête… Mais, je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre, dit-il d'une voix brisée par le flot d'émotions qui montait en lui. Et, j'aurai beau te dire que je suis désolé pour tout ça, que…je m'en veux terriblement, Ziva, je sais que ça n'effacera pas la page du livre.

Ne réussissant plus à combattre, il laissa la pression redescendre accompagnée par les larmes auxquelles les lunettes de soleil de purent plus rien y faire.

- Tony, souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et de ses paroles. Il lui avait pourtant semblé, ce jour là, qu'il avait accepté les faits et que tout le monde avait fait une croix dessus… Que ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais bien vite, dans la soirée, elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Elle aurait tant aimé se tromper, pour une fois… Comment pouvait-il encore croire qu'il était le seul responsable ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. L'Agent David était si prise au dépourvu…

- Je n'sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-elle légèrement, d'une voix troublée.

- Dis que tu m'en veux ! la supplia-t-il en lui attrapant une main.

- Je n'peux pas, Tony…

- J't'en prie, Ziva. Je n'en dors plus, c'est trop dur pour moi de supporter tout ça.

- Je… regrette.

Elle retira sa main doucement des siennes et alla la déposer sur sa joue mouillée.

- Ce serait arrivé avec n'importe qui d'autre, tu le sais. Dit-elle tendrement.

- Oh, Ziva ! souffla-t-il en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas devant elle, retira ses lunettes et prit son visage dans sa main avant de souffler bruyamment et de se le frotter énergiquement pour se retourner vers elle ensuite.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de l'admettre ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Pourquoi TOI tu refuses de l'admettre ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton mais tout de même étonnée de son comportement. Ce n'était pas ta faute, et ça ne le saura jamais, Tony !

Ils se jaugèrent durant quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables pour la jeune femme, puis finalement, elle céda la première sous la pression du regard agressif du jeune homme et baissa la tête.

- Si tu es venu dans l'unique intension de m'entendre dire cela, commença-t-elle tandis que Tony s'approchait pour mieux comprendre, alors tu as fait ce chemin pour rien. Si tu n'acceptes pas la vérité, alors… je ne peux rien faire pour toi, finit-elle par dire en osant soutenir son regard.

- D'accord, maugréa-t-il en contractant sa mâchoire.

Il s'avança alors et, après lui avoir dit qu'il allait demander à une infirmière de la ramener dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et lui murmura un énième ''désolé'' pour enfin la quitter lâchement.

**Fin du flashback**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**_Et voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est plus court que les autres ! Mais si je vous en avais mis plus, alors j'aurai été forcé de couper dans une discussion importante et je sais que vous n'auriez pas du tout apprécié xD _**

**_Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de continuer à me lire =)_**

**_A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ;)_**

**_gros bisous_**

**_Legma._**


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas malade comme moi je le suis, car si c'est le cas, je compatis ^^ Bon, allez, sans plus tarder je vous fais part de ce dernier chapitre (plus long que le précédent lol) et lequel, j'espère, vous plaira ! J'ai toujours eu du mal à faire des suites de fics, surtout quand celles-ci ne sont pas prévues à la base ^^ alors pour cette fois, j'espère que j'ai réussi à répondre à vos attentes ;)

**Supergirl971** : Merci beaucoup ;) Eh oui, lu et relu et je t'en remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis =) Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Cela dit, ne viens pas me harceler pour une suite hein ! lol

**Chou05** : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi =) Eh oui, ce n'était qu'un flashback, je sais ^^' Mais pour ma défense, c'était un flashback important alors… hem, ouais j'arrête xD Mais cette fois, ce sera plus long ;) Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas obligée d'aller en cure à cause de moi o_O ! xD

Allez, bonne lecture =)

**oOoOooOoOo**

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent lorsqu'elle se revit dans ce fauteuil, essayant de calmer sa respiration douloureuse alors qu'il partait sans même se retourner. Ça avait été le moment le plus blessant depuis son accident. Et à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, c'était la même sensation qui revenait.

- Pour quelqu'un qui veut parler, tu ne dis pas grand-chose, plaisanta Tony en fixant son profil.

La jeune femme réalisa soudain qu'il avait stoppé l'ascenseur, probablement depuis que les portes s'étaient refermées, et qu'elle s'était laissée envahir par ce souvenir.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle faiblement en se tournant vers lui, j'étais dans mes pensées…

- Y a pas de mal. Cela dit, si tu pouvais faire vite…

- Tu es pressé ?

Il la jugea un petit instant en plissant légèrement les yeux et en se mordillant discrètement la lèvre inférieur. Pressé ? Oui, il l'était ! Mais pas dans le sens qu'on pourrait le penser. Pressé que cette situation se termine. Pressé qu'elle lui dise enfin ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Je t'écoute…

- Euh…Hem. Voilà, je… Comment vas-tu ? déclara-t-elle soudainement.

- Bah, ça va bien, comme tu peux le voir, sourit-il.

- C'est… bien, sourit-elle également. Tu…arrives à dormir ? J'te demande ça parce que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et ça remonte à longtemps, tu n'arrivais plus à…trouver le sommeil, finit-elle gênée.

- J'suis désolé, souffla-t-il en ignorant sa question.

- De quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- De ne pas être venu te voir, chez toi.

- Tu avais du boulot, sourit-elle tristement.

- Non.

La jeune femme, loin de s'attendre à cette réponse, fronça les sourcils.

- Je pouvais venir au soir, te tenir compagnie et peut-être même cuisiner pour toi, mais… au lieu de ça, je rentrais chez moi me mater un bon film ou alors, je passais la soirée dans un bar à vider verre sur verre.

- Pour oublier ! ?

- Possible… mais surtout parce que je n'avais pas envi d'être avec toi.

Cette déclaration fut comme un électrochoc pour la jeune femme. Si elle s'attendait à ça…

- Qu…quoi ?

- Oh, pourtant, crois-moi, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, dit-il calmement. Mais je ne pouvais pas venir chez toi et te voir ainsi sans m'en vouloir de ton état.

- Alors tu as pensé que c'était la meilleure solution… ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Et bien tu as eu tort, cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de béquille dans les portes. Tu dis que tu ne fais que penser à moi mais as-tu pensé une seule fois au mal que ça me ferait de n'avoir aucune visite de ta part ? A la souffrance que j'endurais, toute seule en pensant à chaque fois à cette journée dans le jardin de l'hôpital ?

- Je suis…

- Désolé, oui je connais cette phrase par cœur, maintenant ! Et bien, non, je ne t'excuse pas ! Tu n'acceptais pas que je te pardonne de cet accident et bien te voilà servis, cette fois ! Tout ça est de ta faute, Tony ! pesta-t-elle rageusement. C'est à cause de toi si j'ai failli mourir. A cause de toi si je me retrouve avec une jambe cassée et cloîtrée chez moi à attendre patiemment que la journée passe ! ça fait un mois que je ne peux plus bouger normalement et… J't'en veux atrocement pour tout ça, reprocha-t-elle en pleurant. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre depuis le début, pas vrai ?

Elle le regarda de ses yeux rougis, puis finit par lâcher une béquille et enfouit son visage dans sa main. Dieu sait qu'elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses mais là, elle n'avait pu les refouler plus longtemps. Certes, elle ne pensait pas vraiment ses dernières paroles mais il le méritait tellement… Et cela, le jeune homme le savait parfaitement. A cet instant, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais, cela lui paressait déplacé…surtout qu'il n'avait pas agit depuis un mois. Au lieu de se faire une raison et d'oublier tout ceci, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et l'avait abandonné alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui plus que quiconque.

- C'était… la goutte de nez qui a fait déborder le mouchoir, j'ai l'impression.

- C'est pas ça l'expression, sanglota-t-elle toujours derrière sa main.

- Je sais, continua-t-il de murmurer.

- T'es qu'un idiot !

- Ça aussi je le sais… En revanche, il y a une chose que toi tu ignores.

La jeune femme se calma rapidement, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui cachait.

- Depuis notre accident je… Je n'ai plus repris le volant.

Cette fois, l'Israélienne releva son visage et plongea dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas surprise. Abby lui en avait parlé vite fait, ne réussissant plus à le garder pour elle, mais en revanche, elle avait été incapable de lui expliquer la raison. Ziva n'avait d'ailleurs, pas cherché à savoir, jugeant préférable que ce soit le jeune homme qui lui en parle. Enfin, quand elle le reverrait… Et aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de le lui dire, de lui parler. Au fond d'elle, elle n'en espérait pas moins. Il était important pour eux deux que les choses soient mises au clair.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle alors doucement en essuyant ses joues trempées.

- 'Faut croire que j'ai peur que ça recommence, sourit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il s'attendit à recevoir une moquerie de sa collègue mais au lieu de cela, l'Agent David ramassa sa béquille après avoir longuement observé le jeune homme, puis remit l'ascenseur en marche.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur, dit-elle alors simplement en faisant face aux portes. Mais tu dois avoir confiance en toi et aller au-delà de tes frayeurs.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, souffla-t-il.

- Et bien, remues-toi car tu vas me reconduire chez moi ! déclara-t-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur.

- Quoi ?

Il la regarda partir vers les bureaux puis réagit enfin et la rattrapa facilement et rapidement en se mettant en face d'elle.

- Ziva, attends… pas aujourd'hui, la supplia-t-il du regard.

- Tous les autres sont occupés, le taxi mettra des heures à arriver et je suis fatiguée, Tony. Alors, si, aujourd'hui ! Va chercher les clefs.

La jeune femme montrait une telle détermination qu'il réalisa alors qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Qu'elle lui avait _toujours_ fait confiance ! Il comprit enfin pourquoi elle lui avait pardonné aussi facilement. L'Italien se dirigea alors vers le bureau de McGee, attrapa son manteau et fouilla dans les poches.

- Hé, j'peux savoir c'que tu fais ? demanda Tim en se levant prêt à reprendre son manteau.

- J'vais reconduire Ziva, expliqua-t-il une fois les clefs en main.

- Tu vas conduire ? s'exclama McGee.

Pour toutes réponses, il n'eut droit qu'au silence inquiétant de son ami qui venait de prendre sa veste et qui repartait dorénavant avec Ziva dans l'ascenseur.

- Comment a-t-elle fait ? s'interrogea-t-il en regardant dans le vide.

- Qui ça, McGee ? dit Gibbs en revenant en trombe à son bureau.

- Ziva, Patron. Tony est parti la redéposer chez elle, avec ma voiture.

- En route ! déclara Jethro en partant.

- Euh, vous n'allez quand même pas l'en empêcher ? s'enquit Tim. Patron, c'est important pour lui qu'il…

- On va arrêter la femme de l'Aspirant Samuels, McGee ! soupira-t-il.

- Oooh.

Il prit prestement ses affaires puis alla le rejoindre aussi rapidement.

**oOoOooOoOo**

La descente jusqu'au parking s'était faite dans le silence, la jeune femme n'ayant plus la force de parler et le jeune homme essayant de calmer sa respiration. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture de McGee fut un véritable parcours du combattant pour Tony. Plus il voyait la distance se raccourcir, plus sa respiration s'accélérait et lui donnait des sueurs froides. Pourtant, ça ne lui faisait pas ça quand il ''se laissait conduire''. Là, c'était différent. C'est lui qui allait devoir reprendre les commandes… Il sortit de sa stupeur lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les cliquetis des béquilles et se rendit compte qu'ils y étaient déjà arrivés. Il respira alors un bon coup puis, tel un gentleman il ouvrit la portière à Ziva et l'aida à s'installer, prenant au passage ses béquilles pour les mettre sur la banquette arrière. D'un pas erroné, il fit le tour du véhicule et s'arrêta devant la portière du conducteur. C'était une évidence maintenant, il allait réellement reconduire. Après un mois d'abstention, il allait retoucher au volant, sentir les pédales sous ses pieds, et tout cela parce que sa coéquipière le lui avait ordonné. Il exprima un rire avant de reprendre rapidement un visage neutre. Dans un soupir, il ferma les yeux, se passa une main sur le visage puis ouvrit rapidement la portière.

Il y était. Il se trouvait assis à la place du conducteur. Il ne pouvait plus renoncer dorénavant. D'un geste anxieux, il s'attacha et mit le contact. La main sur le levier de vitesse, il laissa son regard se perdre droit devant lui. La jeune femme tourna alors la tête vers lui et vit son teint blafard. Il avait peur, elle le savait parfaitement et n'aimait pas ce qu'elle lui faisait subir mais, c'était la seule solution. Il devait reprendre le dessus et oublier définitivement les images de l'accident !

Elle baissa alors les yeux et rencontra sa main crispée sur le levier de vitesse. Sans se poser de questions, la jeune femme vint poser sa main gauche sur la sienne et fit glisser lentement son pouce sur sa peau.

- Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi mais c'est important que tu le fasses, Tony.

Elle commença à lui murmurer ces paroles tandis qu'il se concentrait sur leurs mains et la caresse délicate de son amie.

- Je ne te demande pas d'oublier d'un coup ce qu'il nous est arrivé, mais au moins de mettre de côté cet événement le temps d'une conduite. Juste de…ne penser à rien d'autre. Ces choses là arrivent tous les jours à n'importe qui et elles finissent toujours par s'effacer afin que la vie reprenne son cours.

Elle pressa un peu plus sa main et releva la tête afin de le contempler.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Tony, continua-t-elle à murmurer. Je t'aiderai à oublier.

- Tu as déjà oublié, toi ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton en ne quittant pas des yeux leurs mains.

- Oui.

Il plongea alors dans ses yeux et vit qu'elle était sincère. Elle avait toujours su faire preuve d'une grande détermination et de beaucoup de courage. Jamais il ne serait comme elle…

- Comment tu fais ?

- Probablement parce que je me réjouis d'être toujours en vie, sourit-elle aimablement. Et… que je me dis que ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Tu veux dire que c'est le destin ?

- Oui. Le destin… Personne n'aurait pu empêcher cela. Ça devait arriver, c'est tout.

- Tu dois avoir raison...

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Ziva l'accompagna pour passer la vitesse.

- Allons-y, dit-elle en retirant sa main.

- Je suis prêt ! déclara-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

- Euh, Tony ?

- Oui ? s'arrêta-t-il avant d'appuyer sur la pédale.

- Le frein à main, montra-t-elle des yeux.

- Oh ! Oui, rit-il. Hem. 'Faut le temps que je me réhabitue.

- J'suis confiante, sourit-elle en regardant par la vitre.

Le jeune homme la remercia, se jurant intérieurement de le faire comme il se doit durant les prochaines soirées qui s'annonçaient, puis la voiture démarra.

**oOoOooOoOo**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture de fonction garée sur le parking dehors, Gibbs se retourna avant de monter dedans, comme poussé par son instinct. C'est alors qu'il vit à la barrière de sortie, son agent derrière le volant. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien fait de thérapeutique pour que l'Agent DiNozzo reprenne la conduite, jugeant préférable qu'il fasse d'abord le vide de son côté… Il s'était dit qu'il aurait eu une discussion avec lui un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils n'auraient pas été pris par une enquête. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de le faire. Cela dit, ça n'était pas le cas de l'Agent David, qui elle, en avait du temps…

Leroy Jethro Gibbs finit par grimper dans le véhicule. Il était certain qu'elle réussirait à lui redonner confiance. Après tout ce que ces deux là avaient vécu, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Voilààà, c'est fini ^^ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de ce dernier chapitre :/ J'ai eu du mal à trouver une idée pour Tony et Ziva... et encore plus pour la fin ^^' Mais je suis toute ouïe pour vos remarques =)**_

_**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie dans cette fic ! Vos reviews m'ont toutes fait énormèment plaisir **_

_**Gros bisous et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ou OS ;)**_

_**Legma.** _


End file.
